The Kid with the Scar
by The Vehement Pen
Summary: Freddie and Sam are excited to have their first baby! But when they find out there is something wrong with the baby, their whole world is turned upside down. Rated T. Seddie. Multi-Chapter.
1. Life Changes

The Kid with the Scar

Chapter 1: Life Changes

_Summary: Freddie and Sam are excited to have their first baby! But when they find out there is something wrong with the baby, their whole world is turned upside down. Rated T. Seddie. Multi-Chapter._

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All the copyrights associated with iCarly belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. I am not gaining any profit from writing this story.**

This is the first day of the story that changed my life. Now, this story actually starts at the beginning of the day, when I was going through a plain, old work schedule on a cloudy Tuesday afternoon.

First thing you gotta know about me is my job. I work with computers, a tedious business for some; to me it's like heaven. Of course, my job isn't all about putting in electrical wires and creating computer plans. No, my big problem is I have to deal with the ladies. I got young ones flirting with me by computer maintenance, middle-aged ones who give me quick smiles by the computer desk, and even the oldies that come in for volunteer work always trying to dance with me. I even got some guys staring at my body. I try to close my eyes and ignore those ones.

Honestly, the only lady I care about is my wife, Sam. Most of the time, the ladies (and guys) forget I'm married, which is ridiculous, because no one in their right minds would forget Sam Benson. Especially me. Every night after I come home from work, I take my wife, twirl her in my arms, then kiss her softly right on the lips. This is always my favorite moment of every weekday. Sam, of course, forgets some days and throws popcorn in my face as I enter the room. Other times, I found myself covered in water and a laughing Sam standing by the window. Of course, I never get mad at her. I just slap her across the face gently and she slaps me back.

Considering this, I never let any of the other ladies get in the way of my marriage and relationship. Though I have told Sam about my situation at work, she told me to ignore it and no one would ever want to date a nerd. I always ask her why she's married to me then. She said she's known me for a long enough time that she never even notices my "nerdiness" anymore. I always roll my eyes. Of course, like always, Sam's wrong and I'm right, and the fifth lady in ten minutes comes up to chat with me, not even noticing me tripping over a cord a few seconds before.

"Hey, Fredward Benson. Is your day going smoothly?" I soon realize that this is Margaret BeHonson. Drastic lady, she had transgender surgery and is now a woman. Her voice is still pretty low, though, making her sound like an old Russian man with a cold. I pull myself up from the ground and wipe the dirt off my slacks.

"Hello, Margaret. Yes, it's fine, though I just fell to the ground." She has her hands on her hips and seems pretty upset about something, though she's always upset, usually offended by someone mentioning something about her surgery or her looks. Before I knew it, there is a finger to my chest and spit coming out of Margaret's mouth.

"Never call me Margaret again! You know, after the surgery, I still haven't gotten used to having a female name, so I'd prefer just Mike or something." Mike? She's gotta be kidding me. The man wanted to become a woman, then makes everyone call her Mike? She's so sick.

"Yes, well, sorry, Mike. I'll remember next time. Now, if you'll just excuse me, I need to deliver these computer papers to Mr. Bonner's office." I roll my eyes quickly and turn away from her.

"You know, I didn't come over here to flirt with you. Are you kidding me? I'm a fifty-year-old man/lady! I just came over to tell you that the computer maintenance group is having issues with their monitors. Whatever that means." That's when I remembered that I was supposed to help the maintenance group over forty-five minutes ago! Great. Now, Mr. Bonner's gonna have a fit if I'm late to his office, too. Quickly, my frustration builds up and I shrug past Margaret. I still refuse to call her "Mike" in my thoughts.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Mike, did you have to tell me that just now? And why aren't you at your own post? You're the security guard? The one who's supposed to protect the building?" I push past her. She can never remember to do her job as security guard and whenever anyone reminds her, she doesn't talk for days.

Walking over to the maintenance desk, I see John Donner and Lily Mackarel sitting by an extremely cluttered corner with papers everywhere. The two of them are apparently trying to figure out if their monitor was blocked by a hacker or another force or something. As I make my way through a couple of banana peels lying around, I distinctly remember Scarlett Michaelson, the pretty lady at the front desk (also the gossip hound here at Computer Tower) telling me that John and Lily were the messiest people known to man. I can see that now.

"Freddie! There you are! Do you have to be so slow?" John says this, while Lily looks on angrily. Weirdly, Lily is the only lady who hasn't fallen for my good looks. People say she's bewitched by John's older brother who is a punk guitar player and loves to date random girls he barely knows. I doubt Lily is that stupid, though, as she's really very smart when she's not throwing pizzas at the walls. John is also pretty good with computers, though he can be aggressive and break one or two of them. I clearly remember one day back in October when he shoved his hand through the computer monitor. He had to get fourteen stitches.

"Sorry, guys, I got held up. Now, what's your problem exactly?" As Lily tries to explain that the circuit route for the monitor seems to have broken down, she takes the manual out of her backpack that is sitting in a pile of orange juice. Unfortunately, the manual itself seems to have been drenched in coffee by the smell of it. Trust Lily (or her dog) to spill coffee over the manual in the rush of the morning. The reason I say Lily's dog is because he's the reason Lily isn't fired yet. Mr. Bonner tries to fire Lily almost every week for one thing or another, but she always claim it was her dog that did this or that. I guess Mr. Bonner believes her because she always has the saddest, cutest face on that really makes you want to believe her. Mr. Bonner needs to get it through that thick skull of his that Lily is obviously lying.

"Oh, guys, why is there coffee on this manual? You know I can't work off of this!" I throw the paper in the trash and tell Lily to move over so I can see what's wrong with the computer. It's much harder to fix something without a manual, but it can be done if you went through eight years of computer schools like I did. Mr. Bonner said that's the reason he hired me; you don't get many smart, knowledgeable people around here. I told him that I would always have his back.

Unfortunately, the second I threw the manual away, John and Lily started giving me death threats through their eyes. Gulping, I quickly pulled the paper out and laid it on the table, smoothly. John tells me in a menacing voice that they can fix the computer themselves and for me to get my ass out of there. I nod quickly then bolted. Scarlett gives me the thumbs-up look and I shoot daggers at her. She is a gossip hound, of course, but she's also a great friend. One time, I invited her over for dinner at my place and she and Sam got into detailed discussions about what the smartest type of cat was. Just like Sam, Scarlett looks pretty and sweet on the outside, but on the inside she's really very strange.

Walking over to my station in the corner (also the most equipped with supplies, thanks to Mr. Bonner) I retrieved my copy of the new laptop design that is sure to change generations. It is currently called the X-L27 and is planned to get at least a billion dollars in sales, by the looks of it. It is also going to totally wipe out the whole Smartacolic, Inc., Mr. Bonner's biggest rival. I learned all this last week at a night's meeting only for the smartest and most intellectual people in this building. Naturally, I was invited and so were John, Lily, Thomas Cronkerson, and David Rochernight. Margaret was not invited to everyone's relief, and Scarlett was out partying all night with her now-two week boyfriend, Luis Perez. Scarlett is a very big partier, though Mr. Bonner tries to stop it. He says that partying isn't good for someone in this business; they need to be off-the-chats smart. Scarlett always says she's just the secretary at the front desk, it's not like she's gonna change the world like I am. You just gotta love her.

Thomas and David are both gay and in a current relationship. Thomas is more of a smart, intellectual, and serious guy, while David is a professional musician. The two of them say they love each other unconditionally, but they've shown more signs of hate than love, more than Sam and I when we were young, in fact. Thomas always wants to go to business meetings and dinners while David says that rock concerts are the best. David actually never applied for his job as the janitor; Thomas brings him to work because he has nothing better to do. It's kinda funny love, isn't it?

Reaching the elevator, I press "Down." This elevator is a pretty slow thing. Our building is relatively new, except for the elevator. No one knows why, but it takes about five to ten minutes for it to reach whatever floor you're on. It's even worse for the fourth floor, which is where I work. I check my watch and hum a song to myself while I wait. After a few seconds, I realize that I don't even know what song I'm humming. I let my mind brood over it for a little, then I figure out the song. When I did, I smiled. It was the song that Sam and I first danced to when we where eighteen years old, almost done with our senior year.

_We were sitting on the cheap beach chairs that Spencer had laid out for us that fine summer's evening. Sam and I had been dating for over two months now, but had never even danced together, let alone slow danced. I stared at her blonde head and remembered the first day I met her. She seemed evil and dark at first, but as I got to know her true colors, I realized what I had been missing my whole life._

"_Sam." She turned her lovely head towards me. Her hair was covered in her long, curly locks and her blue eyes glazed at me, true love looking at me. She smiled at me._

"_Would you like to dance?" I stood up and offered her my hand. It was almost like offering her my hand in marriage. She gracefully took it and said she would love to._

_Together, we held hands and walked slowly towards the dance floor. Once there, I put my hands on my lover's waist and she put her hands across my neck. The music was soothing. At every beat, we swayed side to side, love in every movement. Though we didn't talk, I knew at that moment we were meant to be. This was the girl of my dreams. This was the happiest day of my life._

It's true, you know. Even the day we got married or the day I proposed to her wasn't happier than that day in June. I think it was because that was the day I first realized how much I loved Sam and how much I would give up to be with her forever and ever. It was an amazing day, period.

The elevator dinged, interrupting my thoughts. I stepped inside with Dora Littleton and smiled. She was a quiet lady who barely ever talked. Sam barely even knows her, and that's saying something since I tell Sam everything about the people at work. The only thing Sam knows about Dora is her funny name. It stands for Midora, which is in no way a better name, but Sam says it's "trendy." Like I said before, Sam's a strange person. Dora looked at me from the corner of her eye. She tried to make it oblivious, but I've got 20/20 vision. After a few seconds, I think she noticed I knew she was staring and she looked away, red. The elevator opened up (pretty fast for the old thing) and let us out. Dora shook her head, meaning this wasn't her stop and I nodded. As soon as I got out and the elevator went back down, I frowned. Poor Dora.

The second floor is probably the quietest floor, which is why Mr. Bonner hogs half of it. He believes that peace and quiet is the best solution, and most people admire him for that. I, for one, don't, because he hogs the whole second floor and I barely have enough room on the fourth floor for only a quarter of my belongings. I've told him my situation, but all he does is laugh at me and call me ridiculous.

Mr. Bonner works mainly in room 175, so I head for there first. As always, he is in there. Scarlett once told me that Jonathan (Mr. Bonner) always goes to the men's room, sits on the toilet, and reads newspaper articles on sewing. I highly doubt that since Scarlett is also known for hating on old men, and Mr. Bonner is sixty-five years old, which, in Scarlett's mind, is ancient.

I knocked on the door, respecting Mr. Bonner's peace and quiet rule, and heard a booming voice say, "Enter!" I walked in half-heartedly. Mr. Bonner is a great boss in many ways. He gives out reasonable amounts of money, is very peaceful, and cares about everyone. In some ways, though, he can be a nuisance. One time, Sam and I held a party and everyone at my work were invited. Mr. Bonner naturally came and, sadly, ate all of Sam's cheese puffs. Sam, being the aggressive person she is, whacked him over the head with a carton of milk. Thankfully, it wasn't very hard as the milk carton was three-quarters empty, but Mr. Bonner was very insulted. I wasn't fired since Mr. Bonner knows that I didn't do anything and it was my wife, being a naturally kind and caring person. The bad thing from this incident is that Sam now hates Mr. Bonner. Of course, I will always blame my boss over my wife, so I am pretty mad that he ate all of Sam's cheese puffs. But, honestly, he needs to lay off the food. He weighs 275 pounds already.

"Welcome, my boy, welcome! You have the new laptop design, I presume?" He is also an extremely formal man, too, which is why his office is full of inspirational poems and signs, including my favorite one which says:

**THE 21****ST**** CENTURY: WHERE THE MAGIC WILL OCCUR**

Computer Towers: Everything Imaginable

The reason I love this sign is, well, I created it. It is covered will balloons and bright colors, which Mr. Bonner loved because he said it showed our customers we are cheerful and happy people.

"Of course, sir, right over here. I managed to work on it for a few hours last night and I've gotten some extremely good ideas." I laid out the paper and started talking about how I thought the laptop should have the highest speed in the world. Mr. Bonner agreed. I also stated that it was very important that the user be able to personalize literally everything. He agreed with this, too. My last point, though, was to for the laptop to be a wireless, touch-screen, transparent one. He didn't like this idea, to put it shortly.

"Well, why would the user want a transparent screen? There's no use for that, and we can't pay for it in the least." Another thing you need to know about Mr. Bonner is that he doesn't like to pay a lot of money for new technology. For our last new model (that time for a camera) we got beaten by Smartacolic, Inc. because Mr. Bonner refused to pay a lot of money for a better model. He's a great guy, but he hates spending money. You could say he's a penny pincher. This time, though, I am definitely getting through with this new model. I knew it would work out.

"But, sir, we want this best model yet. If we don't do this, we'll get beaten by Smartacolic, Inc.! And, sir, transparent screen's can be very useful. If our laptop's are going to be small, people will want to walk with it. They don't want to bump into anything and transparent screens can let people see in front of them." Mr. Bonner had always said I was a good persuader, and that was the poisonous part of me. He could fall into so many "tricks" of mine if he wasn't careful. I just say that persuading is a very good quality in the computer business, which is just my natural talent.

"Yes, but, money! Benson, you keep forgetting that little point about money! We barely have enough for this new project, but you said you had it all under control. But this, this, I won't stand." His stubbornness can be annoying. Many a time, he has refused one person a raise because he feels that he'll lose money. People say that it's impossible to like someone who is a penny pincher and stubborn. This isn't true, though, since Mr. Bonner is a very likeable guy.

"Sir, if it annoys you so much, I assure you that I'll pay for it. You mark my words." He stares at me for a few seconds, eyes deciding, until he finally speaks.

"Very well. But if you can't pay for it in exactly one year, this project is over. Got it?" I told him I got it, and immediately became excited. The reason this project is so important is, well, Sam and I need the extra money. We're not poor by any standards, but that's only because Sam is taking her day job. She works at a coffee shop not far away from us, and she hates it. A lot. If we can get the money from this project, Sam won't have to work anymore, which she says is her dream come true.

I've never lied to Mr. Bonner in my two years working for him, except for once. When I told him I'm naturally talented at persuading, that was a lie. I was actually trained to persuade that well from my wife, Sam Benson. You can learn a lot of things from the one you love the most.

After a pretty hard day of work, including more of Margaret being her cranky self, Scarlett giving me a "juicy" piece of information about Luis's new home, and John and Lucy still giving me the silent treatment, I headed for home.

Home has always been my favorite place in the whole world. It's in a very nice neighborhood with beautiful houses, including a top floor, the middle floor, and a basement. We live in the suburbs, though I work in the city. I wanted a suburban life since it's quieter and a much safer way of living. I have a humongous bedroom which I share with my wife; a bed area, a den, a big bathroom, and three closets. Carly Shay, my best friend from childhood, also lives across from us and one house to the right. She and her family have just gotten back from Hawaii, a trip they had been planning for three years now. They've been gone for four weeks, and Sam has been miserable without her. They arrived back to Seattle yesterday and Sam planned a dinner for their arrival. I'm very excited since Sam has always been too lazy to plan anything, so I am very proud of her.

The best thing, though, about my home is Sam. She's the one who brightens my day and sends sunshine to my otherwise boring life. She loves me unconditionally and will never give up on me, either. Life without Sam would be like life with Margaret, and I don't even want to think about that possibility.

As I drove up my driveway and parked the car, I remembered to kiss Sam like I always do. Before I could open the door, however, Sam popped out into the garage and kissed me right on the lips. I started laughing, and then shouted for her to get off, for she was suffocating me. She got off, a devious smile on her face, and then helped me back up. I took my shoes off and put them in our little wooden shoe closet right by the door. As pressed the button for the garage door to close, I asked Sam what that was for.

"Well, you always do that to me after work, so I thought I should change it up and do it to you instead." I laughed. Sam just loves to change things up. I remember our wedding day when she decided to have ham instead of a wedding cake. All our wedding guests were confused, but Sam didn't care. I just rolled my eyes and had to quickly go out, in my groom's suit and all, to buy a cheap wedding cake for the guests. You could say that it was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I went into our house and ran to our family room to lay on the couch. We bought those couches at a very good furniture store downtown so Sam could have good naps if she didn't feel like going upstairs to our bed. Weirdly, I use the couch more than she does and she even wonders if we might have switched places. I told her no way in a million years would I ever switch places with you. She cracks me up.

Usually, after work, she lets me lay down, but today she forced me to stand back up. I took a pillow and smacked her across the head. She did the same to me. Of course, her hit hurt way more since I'm a "nerd" and can't hit if I wanted to. I told her to let me just sleep but she said that there was no way that was happening. I just fell back asleep, anyways.

"Oh, Freddie, do you have short-term memory loss or something? The Gibson's are coming for dinner! We need to set the food out before they come!" I bolted up quickly and ran to the kitchen. Our kitchen is connected to a little dining room, but not as fancy as our real dining room. As I took the mashed potatoes and the steak out of the refrigerator, Sam went to heat them up in our microwave. Only a few days before, Sam had spent her whole day off work cooking all of this and I can just hope that it's good. I went to the laundry room, grabbed the Coke, and then checked the freezer to make sure our ice cream cake and Jell-O for dessert was still there. I didn't want this dinner to end up like the last one where Sam had eaten all the Jell-O and there was no dessert left for anyone. This wasn't so bad since Carly and Gibby are our best friends, but their poor little three-year-old son, Vijay, was crying for hours because he didn't get any Jell-O. It was pretty horrific.

"Freddie, they're here!" I ran to the front door where Carly, Gibby, and Vijay were standing. I opened the door and let them in. The couple were smiling, but Vijay seemed a little shy of me. I quickly hugged Carly, who was in such a bright and happy mood that she would see her best friend, Sam that I couldn't stop her. Gibby shook my hand and asked me if Gibby could watch a cartoon. I led Vijay to the family room and turned on SpongeBob, his favorite cartoon. Going back to our guests, I led them to the kitchen and gave them their seats.

"Wow, it's so nice to see the two of you and your son again! How was Hawaii?" I knew Gibby had wanted to go their his whole life, and with Carly's raise, they were finally able to go. It must have been lots of fun.

"Well," Carly said, "I gotta admit, I thought even Hawaii would be freezing in December, but it wasn't! No, it was actually very warm. Vijay simply loved it; he's been asking to go to the beach every since. All in all, it was definitely a memorable trip." I knew Carly would love it. Hawaii has always been her favorite state, and it's always nice to get out of the rain in Seattle for a few weeks.

"What was the best part about it? Did anything exciting happen?" Sam said. She really wanted to know every detail of the trip, and she said she had a feeling something big happened on their vacation. Her instinct was correct when Carly and Gibby held each other's hands, and told us some very big news.

"Actually," said Carly, "We found out I'm pregnant." It went silent. At least in my ears it did. I knew Sam was congratulating the two and all, but I was just shocked. I didn't really know why until a few seconds later when I realized something. Sam and I had been married for seven years and we don't have any children. I've always wanted a baby, but I guess our lives had been so busy we never even thought about having kids.

"Uh, wow, guys, that's great news. Congrats!" I knew I should be happy, but it was hard to be happy about your best friend having their second child when you don't have any. I looked over at Sam and made up my mind. We needed to have a baby. I knew that our work situations weren't the best at the moment, but I also knew I wanted a baby. Making this decision final, I sat up straight and ate.

That night, after finding out loads more of information from the Gibson's, like Spencer getting married in six weeks to Veronica, Sam and I headed for bed. Remembering the promise I had made to myself earlier, I realized I had to tell Sam that I wanted a baby. I sat on our bed and waited for Sam to finish brushing her teeth. I tried to sort out how I wanted to tell her when she came out of the bathroom. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Sam…Can I ask you something?" I was self conscious of the fact that my voice was shaking. So were my hands.

"Uh…Yeah. Are you okay?" Sam looked genuinely worried, which she never is, not even the time when I was in a slight car accident. I guess she's more of an emotional person than a physical one.

"Yeah. I was just wondering…Do you wanna have a baby?" She stared at me. I stared back. We sat like this for a few minutes, examining each other, when Sam seemed to break out of the trance and started to speak.

"Why do you want a baby?" This was the last question I expected her to ask. Why else would someone want to have a baby then for the obvious reason? To start a family. This question also wasn't helping my nervous factor.

"Well…" I said. "To start a family of course. What other reason would there be?" This was definitely not the way I was expecting to get a "yes" from Sam. My frustration started rising and I had to fight to control my anger.

"Having a baby because your best friend is isn't the right reason at all. Freddie, you can't trick me. You're only doing this cause you don't want to be left out." I couldn't believe this! How could Sam not want a child? I couldn't hold my anger in much longer.

"Sam! Don't you want a child that you can hold and love? Don't you want to see your own baby go to school, make friends, and one day have children of their own? Don't you want to start a new life?" I said this last part very quietly, like I was losing hope. When I looked up at Sam, however, I saw something in her eyes. Something changed. A softer look came to them, like a new light. I waited for her response. When she did, she was talking very softly.

"You know, my mother had Melanie and I by accident. She didn't know how to properly take care of us. She basically almost ruined our lives because she didn't know how to parent. It was horrible for her." I didn't know what to say. Sam barely talked about her family troubles, though I knew she had many in her life. Maybe she was right. What if we couldn't parent? We shouldn't put a burden like this on a child. But, no. That couldn't be so.

"No. Your mother had you and Melanie by accident, like you said. This won't be on accident. We do know how to parent, she didn't. Please, Sam, just think about it." I could hear the desperate longing in my voice. I knew I sounded whiny. But all I hoped for is that Sam says "yes."

"You didn't let me finish. I was also going to say that we would be better parents than my mother was. I know we'll be better parents because you're the father, Freddie. You'll make a great father, I know you will." I smiled. The way she said that made me tear up. Sam, the girl who always bullied me, thought I'd be a good dad to her baby. That's something worth knowing.

"So…so, do you wanna, you know, do it tonight?" My face went red.

"Uh…sure, why not?" We both sat there for a few moments, each waiting for the other. I decided to break the silence.

"Okay, so let's go." We both got onto the bed and under the covers. I started kissing Sam's face and lips. I heard her moan slightly. She started pulling down my pants. I reached under her shirt and took her bra off, and then slipped her underwear off. Before I knew it, we were kissing passionately and we were making love. I smoothed my fingers in her hair and she kissed my neck. I sighed. This was great.

And, at that moment, though I didn't realize it, that second would change my life forever.

**AN: Wow, that was a long chapter. XD**

**This story will only be in Freddie's POV, so no changes. **

**This story is basically about Freddie and Sam's baby. They soon realize there is something wrong with it. You will have to wait till future chapters until we find out what is wrong, though. Feel free to guess, but I won't reveal the answer. I know you may be thinking, "What was the purpose of that whole work scene?" Well, it will have a purpose in future chapters, don't worry. Oh, and the gender of the baby is already decided. ;)**

**This story takes place when the trio and Gibby are twenty-seven years old. It also takes place in the suburbs of Seattle.**

**I basically made this story because I was sick of seeing Seddie fanfics where their baby is perfectly healthy at birth. I wanted to make one where the baby is not okay because, realistically, lots of babies are born with complications.**

**Please feel fee to review, give criticism, and ask questions. No flames please. Thanks!**

**P.S. I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter. It ended a little long. **


	2. First Signs

The Kid with the Scar – Chapter 2

First Signs

**Disclaimer****: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All the copyrights associated with iCarly belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. I am not gaining any profit from writing this story.**

I woke with a start. Sam was lying down next to me, fast asleep as she always is. I glanced at the time. Groaning, I realized I had only fifteen minutes to get ready for work. Usually, I have at least half an hour, but last night Sam and I had gone to the movies with Carly and Gibby. We saw _The Time of our Lives_ which was a pretty cheesy movie, though Gibby seemed to enjoy it plenty. I should have known Sam would sleep through the whole morning and I would have to wake her up. I shook Sam quickly. She didn't make a single sound. I also should have known that would happen, too. Suddenly, I came up with a good idea. Very quickly, I shoved on some slippers and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing the pitcher of water I always have just in case, I speed-walked upstairs and spilled the ice-cold water on Sam. She sat up straight as a stick and screamed. I held my ears as tightly as I could and silently hoped that Carly couldn't hear her shriek down the street.

"What was that all about?" said a shivering and wet Sam. Her face looked more shocked than anything which told me it was safe to laugh. I set the pitcher down on our bedside table and chuckled.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up so I had to think quickly." Sam jokingly threw a pillow at my face. I ducked, but it still brushed past my arm.

"No, but really, you need to get out of bed. We have less than fifteen minutes to get ready for work!" Sam groaned and put the pillow, soaking and all, over her head again. I went over to her side of the bed and tried to drag her out of bed with her arms. Sam yawned and sat up.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She jumped out of bed and yawned again. She strolled to the bathroom and closed the door. Waiting for her to come out, I sat on the bed and got lost in thought. It's been two weeks since Mr. Bonner has told me to find a way to make the laptop model I want without it being too expensive. Every night, I've been brooding over this and I can't come to any reasonable conclusion. The model itself is harder than I thought. Sam isn't much of a help, either. Almost every night, she says we're invited to another dinner or another movie. Most of the time, she goes alone and I stay home working on the project. Last night, though, she literally forced me to come to the movie almost the same way as I forced her to get out of bed. Suddenly, I heard a crash coming from the bathroom, interrupting my thoughts.

"Aw, shit!" Sam exclaimed. I ran over to the bathroom door and rapped on it quickly with my knuckles. Things started to settle down in there, though I still had no clue what had happened.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I knew I sounded more worried than I should have, but I couldn't help it. Lately, I've turned into a natural worrier.

"Uh, nothing. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be out." As soon as she opened her mouth, I knew something was wrong. Sam doesn't usually lie to me, but when she does she's really bad at it. She used to be very good at it and she still is, just not to me. I guess it's because I'm her husband and I can tell when she is lying.

"Uh, no, something is wrong. Come out of there and tell me." I stood there in silence for a few minutes, waiting for Sam to come out. When she did, she had a horrific face on. Her blue eyes were sorrow and even her hair looked upset. She was sagging and her face still had water dripping from it. She sat gently on the bed and looked down at her feet. I went over and sat down next to her. I looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Now tell me what's wrong." She stared at me for a little while longer. There were no tears, just sadness and an empty feeling I couldn't identify. Sam barely every cried real tears. Sure, she's been upset before and she's cried, but never actually _cried._ If she ever does, I will probably freak out. Sam now was squirming in the bed uncomfortably. She closed her eyes tightly for only a couple seconds, but enough to tell me she was worried about something. This got me worried since Sam is _never_ worried. I looked away from her and got up. I knew it wouldn't get anything out of her and I needed to get ready for work. As I was opening my drawer to get a clean shirt, Sam's voice rose shakily. At first, I didn't hear her; she was so quiet. Then, slowly, I turned around.

"I…Freddie, I don't know how to tell you, but…I should've gotten my period days ago. I'm scared, Freddie, I-"

I jumped off the bed and exclaimed, "Sam! Sam, you're pregnant! Oh my God, Sam, you're pregnant! This is great! I can't believe this; this is great!" I ran up to Sam and hugged her tightly. I started dancing around the room, work forgotten. Sam just stood there, eyes wide, fear deep inside them. For me, though, this was the happiest I'd been in years. I skipped around the room and twirled around the bed. Opening a drawer, I found all of our work clothes. I grabbed a huge chunk in my hands and threw them in the air. They flew gracefully around, one even ending up on our chandelier. Out of pure joy and happiness, I kissed Sam passionately on the lips. This was bliss.

"Freddie! Freddie, stop!" Sam pushed me away from her and wiped my kiss off her lips. She kicked a pair of pants I had thrown and it smacked across the wall. Looking up at me, she shook her head and walked away towards the door. She bent down and picked up a sock from the floor and threw it at the bed angrily. I frowned and pulled her back.

"Sam! You should be happy! We wanted to have a baby and we got one. What's wrong with you?" She looked taken aback. Sam slowly took a couple steps back away from me and shook her head in disgust. I set my jaw. This argument was going nowhere.

"You know what, Freddie? You got it all wrong. Firstly, how do you know I'm pregnant? Stop jumping to conclusions. We need to take things slowly and make sure I take a pregnancy test. Then we can rejoice." I knew she was right and I shouldn't have done what I did, but I also knew she wasn't just upset about my excitement. There was something else with it. Her eyes still had that pain and fear in them and I didn't know what to do.

Squinting my eyes, I said, "That's not all, is it? There's something else on your mind. I'll get you a pregnancy test, sure, but what else is on your mind?" She looked up at me again and flared her nostrils. Usually when people flare their nostrils, it means they're angry, but not with Sam. She did that whenever she felt the need to talk or trusting. It was a relatively good thing for Sam to do.

"Freddie, I…I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm…I'm sorry." She looked down once more, her eyes getting smaller and smaller until they showed no feeling anymore. Sympathetic, I rested my hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, I smiled.

"Sam. You're strong. Stronger than any girl I've ever met. I know you can do this. I know you can." I have her the biggest hug I've every given anyone and I felt her muscles relax. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Freddie. Now we still need a pregnancy test to see if I'm pregnant, but-oh! Freddie, work! You're gonna be late!" She rushed to my drawers and pulled out what clothes were left, dumping them at my feet. I tried to stop her, but her mind wasn't focused on what I was saying; she was focused on getting me to work. As I shoved clothes back in, she took them back out. As we were going back-and-forth, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sam stared back, amazed.

"Sam. I'm not going to work today. I'm spending the day with you. You're way more important than work." I raised my eyebrows at her to see if she understood. She chuckled back at me. Giving me a quick hug, Sam skipped downstairs to make breakfast.

Everyday, Sam makes breakfast for me and I gotta admit she's really good. For me, it's always eggs and bacon with a glass of chocolate milk. She spends practically her whole morning preparing my breakfast and her own. For herself, she has whole wheat toast with butter and honey on top and a glass of coffee. I always ask her why she doesn't make me coffee, too, but she tells me to "Shut the hell up, it's for my good." If I don't finish the last drop of my food, she tries to shove it down my throat. I love her, but sometimes she acts very weird.

That was when I noticed that, this whole time she was upset, she didn't shed one tear.

After a nice, healthy breakfast complete with lots of shoving, I head out to buy Sam pregnancy tests. Before I did, however, I went to kiss Sam good-bye. She was going to stay home and rest a little bit since she wasn't going to work, either. When I went to give her a good-bye kiss, I heard Sam slightly groan. I sat back up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She was holding her waist and back. Sam's face was scrunched up and she didn't look like she felt well at all.

"I…I just have a few cramps, that's all." She sat back up and clicked on the T.V. with the remote. I stared at her curiously. Of course, being the person that I am, I had listened intently back in fifth grade when the boys were taught about the girl's puberty. I clearly remembered that girls get cramps before their period and that got me wondering. Could Sam really _not_ be pregnant? Those cramps could mean that her period was coming. I didn't want to jump to conclusions like Sam said, so I decided to get the pregnancy test and just make sure.

"I'm sure it's nothing. If you're still having cramps by tomorrow, come and tell me, okay?" She nodded. I kissed her on the cheek and proceeded for the door. Sam stopped me before I could go, however. She cleared her throat and called my name. I turned around, curious.

"That's not all. I've also…um…seen changes in my, um, boobs." I raised my eyebrows, surprised. What was this all about? Changes in her breasts? I made the decision right then and there to take Sam to the doctor after she took the pregnancy test.

"I'll take you to Dr. Stocker when I get back, but what do you mean 'changes?' Do they hurt or something?" Sam looked extremely uncomfortable by now and I guessed it wasn't because of the pain. She shyly raised her eyes and told me that her breasts were feeling swollen and, at times, sore and tingly. Not meaning to, I glanced at them and they honestly did look a bit larger than normal.

"Not only that, but they seem…darker and-"

"Sam. It's okay, I'll take you to the doctor, like I said, right after you take your pregnancy test. I promise." I smiled at her and she smiled back wearily. Closing her eyes, she settled back on the couch, the T.V. forgotten and fell fast asleep. I quietly turned the T.V. off and kissed her cheek softly.

"See you later, Princess Puckett." I smiled and closed the door.

I immediately headed for the local pharmacy just five minutes away from our house. It was a large store with tons of products. I usually went here to get medicine for my mother. She insists on it every week and I can't refuse her. When I walked in, I searched the aisles for the section with the pregnancy tests. Once I found it, I was amazed by how many there were. It was overwhelming to pick the right one. I roamed the aisles and came across one that caught my attention. It looked fairly new and the expiration date was very far away. The store itself was very cool, ensuring that the pregnancy test isn't deteriorated. On the back were instructions on how to take the test. I read them carefully and they looked easy.

I walked up to the front desk and set the test down on the counter. The smiling lady behind it said, "You're wife having a baby?" Her lips were very red and her hair was very blonde. The tag on her shirt said Mary Little. Ironically, she wasn't little at all; in fact she was very tall.

"Yeah. She was tired so I came to buy the test for her." Mary smiled back at me and revealed two golden teeth. As she totaled up the money for the test, she kept speaking.

"Yes, my brother did the same thing when his wife was pregnant. They have three babies now and don't plan on having anymore." She rolled her eyes and I could tell she really loves children.

"Yes, well, thank you." I paid the money for the test and strolled out of the store. Carrying the bag tightly in my hand, I walked to my car and started the drive home.

"Sam! Sam, I'm back! Where are you?" I walked into the family room and saw she was still sleeping on the couch. I rolled my eyes, knowing she could sleep for hours if she wanted to. One Saturday, she slept through the whole day and thought the next day was Saturday when it was really Sunday. I wasn't gonna let that happen again.

"Sam. Sam, wake up! I have the pregnancy test." She blinked her eyes open and yawned. Stretching up, she groaned and collapsed back on the bed, smiling.

"Sam! Just wake up and take the test, please!" She opened her eyes once more and stared daggers at me. She threw a stray pillow at my head. This time I forgot to duck and it head me square in the eye.

"I don't want to! I'm tired!" I had reached my limit. I dragged her out of bed quite forcefully until she stood up. She stretched her body and looked at me questioningly.

"So where's the test? I want to hurry this up." I handed it to her, still angry, and she read the instructions on the back. Nodding, she headed for the bathroom. When she went in, she locked the door.

"Hey, Sam, wait! Make sure to do exactly what the directions said, okay?" I shouted, though she was just behind the door. She screamed back that she would remember to. I made a silent prayer for Sam to do everything right.

Minutes passed until Sam yelled that the results were here. She quickly unlocked the door and I burst inside. Looking at the instructions, it said that for a positive result, there should be the word "Pregnant" in the separate window. I glanced at the stick. Before I even needed to even read the whole thing, before Sam started shrieking out loud, I knew what the result said

"Pregnant."

I still couldn't believe Sam was pregnant. She was pregnant with my baby. I couldn't believe it.

We were driving to Dr. Stocker's house to make sure Sam was pregnant. Sam was fidgeting with her shirt and I was drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Again, for the fiftieth time today, my mind came to one thing. The laptop plans. How in the world was I supposed to be able to make that laptop for a cheap price? I pushed that thought out of my mind for the time being and focused on Sam and the baby.

We reached Dr. Stocker's office and walked in the door. It was a fairly cool day with a breeze, but, at that moment, it felt great to me. After half an hour in the waiting room, almost bored to death, we were called in. As the two of us walked in, Dr. Stocker smiled his creepy smile at us. We smiled back.

"So. Sam, I hear you're pregnant!" He smiled at her again and she raised her eyebrows. "I just wanna make sure so can you please go to the bathroom and pee on this for me?" Sam took the stick he had handed to her and headed to the bathroom, silently. She came back a few minutes later and the doctor clapped. "Pregnant! Congratulations! Now we will have to go over some simple steps and procedures of pregnancy."

"Wait, doctor." Sam interrupted. This was the first she had spoken in ten minutes. "I've been getting lots of cramps and my breasts have changed drastically. I'm also extremely tired. Are these just side effects of pregnancy or something else?" She seemed very worried.

"Oh, yes, many woman get these side effects in the early stages of pregnancy. They're normal." He then started to explain to Sam about all the things she had to do to keep her and the baby healthy.

"You'll need a very good nutrition. That includes whole grains, beans, salmon, eggs, berries, and low-fat yogurt. These foods are must-haves for a pregnancy. Freddie, you make sure she eats a lot of each." He winked at me. Dr. Stocker clearly knew that Sam wasn't the healthiest eater. "You must eat a variety of foods, which includes 6-11 servings of breads and grains, two to four servings of fruit, four or more servings of vegetables, four servings of dairy products and three servings of protein sources. And, please, Sam try to limit fats and sweets. Foods that are high in fiber are also a great idea and make sure you are getting enough vitamins. I'll get you a prescription of prenatal vitamin supplements. What else? Oh, yes, iron-rich foods, one good source of vitamin C and folic acid every day. You should have one source of vitamin A every other day; absolutely no alcohol, not a lot of caffeine, cholesterol, and fat. It's best not to eat seafood, either, since, they contain mercury and soft cheeses aren't the best idea, either. Raw fish is bad for the baby, also. Freddie, are you getting all this?" He said all this extremely fast. I stood there with my mouth wide open, in shock.

"Maybe you can give us a list or something instead because, honestly, I barely remember a word you said." To my surprise, Dr. Stocker laughed. He handed us a sheet of paper with everything he said on it, in detail. "Thank you," I sighed in relief. He laughed again.

"Oh, and Sam, you might have morning sickness, constipation, diarrhea, or heartburn. If you do, check the list. There are remedies listed there." He started ticking what he wanted to say off his fingers. "Sam, no dieting, either, you want to keep both you and the baby healthy. Now, I'm just chattering. The rest of the info is on that list, too. Here are two other lists for exercising and weight gain." I took the lists from the doctor and thanked him.

"Oh, and when do you think Sam is due?" This was what I was really wondering about. The doctor looked at his sheets and into my eyes.

"September 18th." I smiled.

I honestly didn't know so much went into pregnancy. How would I ever survive with Sam in this state? I shrugged. That was when I realized that Carly and Gibby didn't know that Sam was pregnant.

"Sam! Sam! Sam, the Gibsons don't know you're pregnant!" Sam, looking shocked, agreed and raced over to the phone. She shouted over the phone to Carly that she was having a baby. I distantly heard Carly say that then their children could grow up and play together. The two seemed very excited. When Sam hung up, she said that Carly had invited them over to a barbecue and I agree, though I knew I would regret it the next morning.

The barbecue was splendid, though it was mostly spent by Carly asking us more than a million questions. Unfortunately, for me at least, all I could think about was one thing.

How on earth could we afford a baby if I didn't come up with that plan for the laptop at a cheap price?

** Firstly, I'd like to thank all who reviewed my first chapter. That means a lot to me. **

** Next, I want to answer a few questions. LOL I didn't realize that the title of this story sounded so similar to Harry Potter. Don't worry, it's nothing like it at all (though it would be cool if it was.) To the person who asked if the baby would have surgery because of the scar, you'll have to wait and see. ;)**

** Anyways, I'm not too proud of this chapter. It was written in a bit of a rush since I've been extremely busy this week, going on vacation and all. I should be updating every Wednesday, though I had to update on Thursday today because my internet was being crappy yesterday. XD**

** So, yeah, feel free to review, give criticism, and ask questions. No flames please. Thanks!**


	3. It's a Promise

Chapter 3

It's a Promise

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All the copyrights associated with iCarly belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. I am not gaining any profit from writing this story.**

"Okay, Sam, you have the lists?" We were in the kitchen, and I was in a rush to get to work. Sam was taking the day off again to get all the necessary things she needed,

but I couldn't risk missing another day of work.

"Yup." She was holding the lists that the doctor had given us the day before. Sam had groaned all night that she didn't want to do all the stuff the doctor asked, but I just ignored her. It's the best thing to do when Sam groans. Eventually, I suppose, she had gave in and decided to do all the things on the lists.

"Well, I gotta go. Remember, buy all the food and whatnot that you need. If you can, go shopping with Carly, the responsible one." I winked at her. I'd always called Carly the responsible one and Sam the beautiful one. Right now, though, I was depending on Carly to help Sam out.

After many kisses and lots of good-byes, I headed out. As always, I got caught in the morning traffic jam. I checked my clock which said I was late for work. _Shit, _I thought. I had already missed a day; I couldn't afford to be late, also. It wasn't until an hour later than I arrived at work. I literally flew into the office and pushed a little boy to the ground by accident. Not even stopping to apologize, I jumped into the elevator and tried to push the elevator to the ground. I have never been late before.

I pushed myself through the office door and saw everyone staring at me, jaws dropping. Worst of all, Mr. Bonner was standing a little to my left, speaking to Scarlett. I smacked my forehead and dragged myself through the room. Mr. Bonner stopped me.

"Benson! What's happened? You're late!" He sounded pretty angry, though I could also hear worry in his voice. He and I were very close, and naturally he couldn't let a note of panic out of his voice. I, very nervously, started to explain.

"Well, sir, I…you see…my wife…she's, um…well, she's…pregnant." I had been very scared to release this bit of information to my coworkers. So many of them had fallen for me the day I was hired and though most of them knew I was married, it would break their hearts to know that my wife was expecting. Not to my surprise, most of the women looked near tears. Mellie Linkingbird especially had slumped into a chair and had her head in her hands. Mr. Bonner, however, ran over to me in a very strange way, considering his weight, and shook my hand.

"Congratulations, my boy, congrats! Tell your Sam I am extremely happy for the two of you!" He did seem happy, with his big purple face and joyous grin. He reminded me at that moment of that Uncle Vernon from Harry Potter, though much more pleasant.

Before I knew it, everyone was streaming over to give me their congratulations. Scarlett was hugging me all over and even kissed my cheek, which I had to unfortunately wipe off, since I couldn't go around work with a big red kiss stain on my face. Margaret tried to squeeze in through the crowd, but no one would let her. She is very unpopular. John and Lily even muttered something to me. They still haven't gotten over that incident a couple weeks ago. The only people that didn't come over were my "fangirls" who seemed very annoyed with me.

I smiled in spite of myself and thanked everyone. Mr. Bonner patted me on the back and led me to his office, telling me all about his wife and how, twenty-five years, ago they same thing had happened to her. I listened half-heartedly. As we entered his office, it was as cluttered as ever. He didn't let me observe this, though, since he got down to business quickly.

"So. Have you thought about this laptop yet?" This was what I was worried about the most because the thing was, I hadn't figured out anything yet. I told this to him and a slight frown creased. I stared down at my pants and he looked away, deep in thought. After a few moments, he looked back up.

"Well, you'll need this money to take care of a child. From what I've heard, your wife works in a jewelry store with her best friend. What are you going to do?" I glared back at him, something I've never done, something that made him look taken aback. I didn't care what I did; all I knew was that he couldn't insult my family like that.

"I'll figure something out sir. I promise you." Right before I was going to excuse myself, my cell phone rang. It was a bright blue and it had Sam's favorite song as the ring tone. I excused myself and walked out of the room. I looked at the number and it was Sam's. Picking it up, I smiled joyfully.

"Hello? Sam? How are you?" Sam seemed quiet on the other end and I got slightly worried. She usually responded with a bag or an explosion or something. Any call from her brightened my day, but I hoped this wasn't a bad one.

"Freddie. Tijay's in the hospital."

I was in the car, rushing to St. Wind's hospital. Sam hadn't explained what was wrong the Gibsons' son yet, but I sincerely hoped it wasn't anything serious. I parked my car and met Sam where she told me to, in the front entrance. She seemed very worried.

"Freddie…the Gibsons' are over there, along with Spencer and Veronica." I saw Carly crying her eyes out on a plastic purple chair, Gibby comforting her but not able to stop an extremely panicked look on his face. Spencer kept checking his watch, obviously wondering when the doctor would come back and explain Tijay's situation. Veronica just seemed utterly confused. I walked over to Spencer, not wanting to upset Carly, and quietly asked him what happened. Spencer explained that Tijay had started vomiting quite ferociously and Carly had rushed him to the hospital. They were there for two hours at that point. That was when Sam came over and I caught a tidbit of the Gibsons' conversation.

"He's just a l-little boy…," Carly sobbed. "My poor, poor son!" At this point, she was literally screaming into Gibby's shirt and Sam was patting her on the back. Through all this commotion, we hadn't noticed the doctor walking over to us. Everyone was quiet at once, except for Carly, who was still weeping into her arm. The doctor took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"Hi. My name is Dr. Jacobs." He spoke with a drawling voice, more boring than anything. "We have examined your son, Mr. and Mrs. Gibson, and come to a conclusion. Your son was vomiting blood, I'm not sure if you noticed, but we found traces of blood." At this, Carly sobbed even louder and Gibby had his hand clapped to his mouth. The rest of us were still in shock. "This has been caused from a tear in his esophagus, forcing him to vomit blood. Fortunately, the tear is small and we repaired it quickly. The mortality rate for this is extremely high, but Tijay got lucky. And yes, you may all see him now." He added this part since Carly was near the edge of her seat, obviously wanting to go and see him.

The doctor led us down a hall and into a room where Tijay was lying, fast asleep. I didn't really pay attention to what was in the room or the fact that Carly was freaking out again or even the fact that Spencer himself was crying. All I could notice was Sam, staring at Tijay, mesmerized. I frowned and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Are you okay?" I chucked. Sam did look pretty funny, with that long leap of hers. She stared at me and spoke softly, but loud enough for me to hear her.

"I didn't do those things on the list today. I'm really mad that I didn't. After this….I…I feel really guilty. I'm sorry, Freddie. From now, I'll do everything on that list. It's a promise." With that, she set her jaw and stared ahead, unblinking. I turned this over in my mind. This incident was enough to make Sam realize that taking care of a baby wasn't an easy task. She even promised it. I really hope, though, that Sam won't break that promise. Remembering what she said, though, I don't think she will.

**Well, that's that! I'm happier with this chapter than the second, much happier! I realize it's a bit short, but whatever! Sometimes we need short chapters, right? IDK. Anyways, the Tijay thing ISN'T the hurt baby; Freddie and Sam's baby will actually have something wrong with it. But we'll have to wait and see what's wrong!**

** As I wrote this, I realized this was another filler chapter, but bear with me. I promise, this will be the last filler chapter for a LONG while; I just needed these "starter" chapters out of the way. I promise the next chapter will get to the good stuff. **

** Again, thanks for reading! Feel free to review, leave criticism, or ask me a question. No flames please! Thanks!**


	4. The Visitors

The Kid with the Scar – Chapter 4

The Visitors

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All the copyrights associated with iCarly belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. I am not gaining any profit from writing this story.**

It's been a few days since the Tijay incident and Sam has grown crankier than usual. Everyday she complains about bleeding, her breasts, constipation, discharge, and fatigue. It's gotten on my nerves to the point that I want to jump out the window. I know I should be supportive, but it's hard with Sam as a wife. This morning, for example, she's been craving brownies, which I refuse to give to her.

"Sam, we don't even have them in the house!" I try to convince her. She's very stubborn on this topic.

"But I'm hungry!" She wails.

"Well, eat something healthy!" I say, as I hand her a banana. She reluctantly takes it, biting down hard.

Even worse, she's constantly in the bathroom and even has heartburn every now and then! Her mood swings and morning sickness are really hard to handle and she has gained a lot of weight, though I'm never gonna tell her. I'm scared of the prospect. Despite all this, she seems perfectly healthy otherwise, with nothing serious going on. I'm proud of that, at the very least. She's been taking prenatal pills every day and actually following everything the lists said! But today, I was hoping for a nice, calm day as it was Sunday and I get Sundays off. The day seemed pretty normal, too, until about 9:30 A.M. when the phone rang downstairs.

"I'll get it!" I shouted up to Sam, who was in the bathroom. I just hope she heard me. Picking up the phone, I looked at the number. Groaning, I realized it was my mother. We had told her Sam was pregnant a few days back and no doubt she wanted to know how Sam was doing.

"Hey, Mom!" I put on a fake cheery voice and tried to sound like I was so happy she called. "How're you doing?" On the other end, Mom was sounding very frustrated. I frowned and asked what was wrong.

"Freddie! Oh, I can't believe it! I haven't come over to visit yet! I need to come, to give you and Sam all the advice I have on parenting!" With that, she started jabbering on about who knows what, and then hung up. I stood there, dumbfounded. My mother, Marissa Benson, was coming over to our house. We almost never let her in the house, unless it's a special occasion, like Christmas. Last time she came over she left two minutes later, due to Sam screaming in her face about her love life. She couldn't come over now, not today, she just couldn't! Not my only free day, and not with Sam this grumpy! I gulped as I saw Sam come out of the bathroom upstairs. How was I going to tell her? I nervously walked upstairs and knocked on our bedroom door. Sam opened it quickly. I entered. Instantly, Sam saw my anxious face and peered at me curiously. I smiled weakly. Patting to the bed, I gestured for her to sit down. She would be a mess when she heard the news.

"Sam. My mom is coming over to visit today." I waited for her scream, but she just opened her eyes and went pale white. Her face stared blankly ahead. I opened my eyes wider than hers and jumped to my feet. "Sam! Sam, are you okay?" I screamed. She finally turned her head towards me and opened her mouth.

"My…My mom is coming over today." I fell back on my bed at this news. This could not be happening. It couldn't! Last time those two were in the same building, the place was set on fire! I couldn't believe this! As I paced back and forth, I tried to think of an alternative, but it was impossible. They were both coming whether I liked it or not. I stared at Sam, who seemed to be regaining the color in her face.

"Well, Sam, looks like we're in for a family feud." Sam just stared ahead.

Approximately one hour later, about a quarter of it wasted trying to get Sam off the bed, the doorbell rang and I raced down the hall to answer it. Before I could even breathe, a flash of brown ran past me. I knew it was my mom. She was always one to be early and she seemed very anxious to visit us on the phone. Setting her purse down on the couch, she looked at me and asked where Sam was. I glanced upstairs and that was all she needed. Running upstairs, I followed just in case. She barged into our room without knocking and, thankfully, Sam was changed. Mom ran over and touched Sam all over, just like she did to me when I was a teenager. Sam, on the other hand, swatted her away, frustrated. As I led Mom downstairs, she was going on to the two of us about all the details on pregnancy, no matter the many times I tried to explain to her that we already knew all this.

"You know what name I've always liked for a little boy? Bartholomew. And Zena for a girl! Such pretty names, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes and hoped Sam wouldn't jump on her for trying to choose horrid names for our child. Thankfully, she didn't and we made it downstairs without too much trouble. By the time Mom had made sure the couch had no pins on it and checked the tea we gave her for ticks, the doorbell rang again. I gulped and Sam looked extremely panicked. I slowly crossed the hall and opened the door. In stood Pam Puckett, Sam's mother. She was hunched over, with short blonde hair shaping her fine head. Staring ahead, she spotted my mother and stuck out her leg as a defense weapon, shrieking. My mother started flapping her arms and jumped on top of a couch. The two women had started throwing glass vases at each other.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Sam and I insisted. We attempted to catch every falling vase and did manage to catch a few, though most were out of our reach. I just hoped Carly couldn't hear over at her place. We didn't need her frightened with this mess. Both our mothers were now panting, clutching their sides, but still snarling at one another. They reminded me of animals at war. As Sam started to sweep up the remaining glass pieces, we led the two ladies to our family room and gave Pam a cup of coffee. She despised tea more than anything. We learned this lesson at our wedding when Pam had almost blown into pieces by the sight of tea.

"So." I said. "How are you two doing?" And we got our conversation going. We lasted for about two hours when Pam excused herself and Marissa reluctantly left for her dentist appointment. I was glad when we closed the door behind them. I nearly bored myself to death listening to Mom talking about the lady across her street's stubborn daughter and Pam drawling on about her new Mexican boyfriend. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Sam came over and rested her hand on my shoulder, smiling. I smiled back.

Half an hour later, Sam and I lay in bed. She seemed very sleepy, but I was lost in thought. I whispered into the darkness, "I wonder why everyone cares so much about this baby." To my surprise, Sam replied.

"Probably because they're caring people." I chuckled. That is something Sam would say. But, at the same time, it made complete sense. Of course our family and friends should care. They love us so much. That was when I noticed that both Mom and Pam stopped fighting after the beginning just because of Sam and I. Realizing this, I frowned. Maybe this baby is a big deal. Maybe we should give it a little more thought. I shrugged.

"Hey, Sam, we should probably start thinking about baby names. It's never too late to start, you know." I glanced over, but saw that Sam was already asleep. I stifled a laugh, and then rolled over and fell asleep myself.

**Another chapter done! Well, this chapter was done to show Marissa and Pam and what they're thinking of the baby. So far we've met Carly, Gibby, and a bit of Spencer. Maybe next is Melanie? Hmm…**

**Well, next chapter, they'll probably start thinking about baby names, which I'm really excited about! I just love names! Okay, I'm weird…XD**

**Wow…When I started writing this, I didn't realize how many chapters this story would need! This story is probably gonna have a looooot of chapters, I warned you! XD But it's good to have a long story every now and then, right?**

**Well, feel free to review, leave criticism, or ask me a question. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Obsession with Names

The Kid with the Scar – Chapter Five

Obsession with Names

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All the copyrights associated with iCarly belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. I am not gaining any profit from writing this story.**

"Sam! I'm home from work! Sam?" Walking through the door of our house with aromas of fresh ham drafting from the kitchen, I had expected my wife to be excited for today. It was, after all my endless pleading and desperation, baby name day. From the time I was a young teen, I had always adored names. There was always something intriguing to be found in every name's origin and meaning; the way each name sounded when it rolled of your tongue and the rich history behind each and every name. Sam, being her usual carefree self, had never gotten to appreciate my love of names. As much as I was looking forward to the afternoon when we would discuss names for our future child, I knew Sam would have to drag her feet inch by inch just to make it over to the table. It was sure to a very tiring day for her, but an ecstatic day for me.

"Oh, great! Here comes a whole wasted afternoon on things that shouldn't matter till the last minute! Really, Freddie, you know how people say we shouldn't name the child until we see it when it's born? I, personally, think that's very helpful advice, don't you?" Though her face held particular longing and silly desperation, I knew she was joking. She knew as well as I did that nothing would stop this day from happening, not even, as Sam had told me rather miserably that morning, "a bowl of coup crash-landing on the roof of our house, causing us to flee and to forget about names for the day." I just chuckled and almost slopped my coffee down the front of my best suit.

"Yeah, well, I ran into Carly while I was driving past this morning and, though she did look rather informal for having to be at work in less than twenty minutes, she was pretty excited about having some cool names picked out for their baby." I gave Sam a smirk that instinct put on my face rather than my own choice and Sam slouched, letting a grim scowl cross her already-tired face.

"She's been pregnant longer. Besides, she doesn't have a crazy, name-obsessed husband who needs to get a life!" She said the last few words almost happily, smacking my arm with mighty blows at she went. Pregnancy can do lots to women, but, it seems, it just made Sam stronger. She always had a tendency to punch in just the spot that gave me the most bruises. I rolled my eyes despite Sam's behavior.

"Yes, Sam. You're right. We all know that Gibby is the most formal, perfect, and utterly dignified man alive. Thanks for stating the obvious." Sam lunged at me and I ran down the hall to the dining room, laughing hysterically the whole way. If anything made Sam Benson mad, it was when others out-witted her, usually in the sense of sarcasm. It's fun while it lasts until Sam starts pinching every inch on your body she can reach and kick every aspect of you without being thrown in jail for something or other. Of course, being the strange man I am, I tried to squeeze myself under a table, but Sam had caught up by then and yanked my legs from under. She should have watched as she was still her little bunny slippers that she always "forgets" to take off and, being on an always-polished wooden floor, her feet gave way and she landed square on her bottom. The look on her face was good enough to be captured on camera and be placed in the Louvre museum in Paris, our honeymoon spot. Her mouth was in a small "O" and her eyes had a look of pure shock and confusion etched into her clear, crystal eyes. I exploded with laughter louder than I have ever done and ran over to the now-lying Sam and kissed her very passionately. She overcome the wonder of collapsing on the floor and pursued my actions. Before I could figure out how in the world this all got started, I had my hands in her air and Sam's arms were wrapped around my neck. If she squeezed any harder, I would die of suffocation. After minutes of overly-passionate lip-locking, we let go and seemed to realize the whole scenario. Sam laughed like crazy and I, already laughed myself sore a few minutes before, stood up and dusted off my slacks which didn't really need dusting because the floor was perfect, and gave Sam my hand. She took it shakily and pulled herself up after a few attempts, each failing due to her shrieking with laughter every few seconds.

Walking over to our nice, wooden table in the kitchen, I plopped down on a long chair that looked like it belonged in a horror movie and Sam pulled out one next to me, still giggling between breathing. I rolled my eyes, knowing this would last longer than it seemed, and pulled out a clean white sheet of paper from my briefcase and a bright purple pen. Sam had given me that pen when we were fourteen years old as a birthday present and I had kept it ever since. When she gave it to me, she had a look of pure delight and amusement on her face as she waited for me to burst out in tears or to start kicking her out of my apartment. I quickly patted her on the shoulder, so as not to aggravate her, and stuck in my backpack, thanking her. She seemed confused for a few seconds, and then shrugged as she went back to laughing at my expense with Carly. I never told her, but that was the best present I had ever received.

Giving a huge sigh, I labeled the sheet "**Baby Names."** Putting on a serious face for the purpose of our discussion, I looked to my right and saw Sam trying to swallow big gulps of laugh balls. I rolled my eyes once more and told Sam that we needed to get serious. She nodded, looking down at her lap, but I could still see a faint sparkle in her eyes glow as if she was still thinking about the memory. I rose my voice and decided that it was best if I started off.

"Well, how about we do boy names first? Should I start?" Sam was still staring down and I swear I heard a small chuckle escape the corners of her mouth. Before I could speak up, though, she nodded vigorously. Assuming this meant she wanted to start, I nodded back. After a few moments of thought, I realized how hard this was. It was one thing to dream about naming your future child and drooling over new names when you find them, but naming the child that you would have to live with for the next eighteen years was certainly a handful. I led a puff of air blow out of my mouth and jotted down some names I liked. Clicking the pen shut, I slid the paper over to Sam and, hearing the slight movement, looked up. She took the sheet and, her eyes scanning it like a hawk, she laid it down and squinted at me with one eye.

"Rupert? What kind of name is that? This is the 21st century, Fredwardo. We live in the United States. My child is not growing up with a name that literally screams, 'Kill me.'" I shrugged my shoulders. I have always loved unusual names that others hate. Common names are even worse, in my opinion. It's stupid to grow up with a name that ten other students in your class have.

"Well, do you have anything better?" I was a little frustrated by this point, seeing that Sam didn't even want to name our child today and now she was insulting a name I liked.

"I like Hunter. Not too common, not too unusual." She said it plain out in a straight voice. As much as I admired her boldness, I wasn't sure I liked the name or not. Sure, it wasn't Aidan, but it wasn't Rupert, either. I had never thought that my spouse wouldn't like the same names I did. My eyes downcast, I thought a little deeper. The name actually wasn't so bad. It had a pretty straightforward meaning and it wasn't a crappy made-up American name, either. Once I thought, I realized the name was actually pretty good! Looking up, my eyes bright, I nodded.

"I like it. So, just to make this clear, when we choose names, no extremely common names and no extremely unusual ones. We want a nice medium, got it?" I really hoped she would agree on this one thing.

"Got it." Sam stated. Looking pleased, we managed to scrape by another half hour and come up with two more names we liked. I thought of Hudson, which Sam was very joyful about, and Sam came up with Ari, which I am rather pleased with. By then, it was getting late and Sam kept mentioning that she still needed to finish cooking dinner, so I decided three was enough for a day and asked if we could move on to girl names which Sam agreed to.

"Well, I've always liked the name Vivian for a girl! Do you like it?" I asked hopefully, but Sam just shrugged. I wasn't as disappointed as I was with Rupert, now understanding that we'll never agree on all names.

"It's okay, but I would never name my daughter that." I shrugged and racked my brain some more. Eventually, I thought of a few more female names that I adored.

"I really like Elena for a girl. Do you?" Sam's eyes, which were originally following her hands as she fingered her shirt, shot right up and lit up. She nodded quickly.

"I love it! That's so cool! I also like the name the name Mia. I know it's kinda popular at the moment, but I still adore it." She smiled at me sideways and I beamed right back. To tell you the truth, I love the name Mia! Though it was popular, I knew it was just adorable. Giving Sam the thumbs-up, she added it on the list. Much later, we had added Claire, Addison, and Lucy to the list as well. I literally made Sam add Catherine, though she insisted on Katie. I told her we could call the baby Katie if she wanted and she agreed reluctantly. We strayed over to boys names again, adding Zachary, Liam, Sean, and Louis to the list, though Sam almost murdered me for Louis being there.

"Wow. We have a lot of names here. A lot of them are common names. Oh, well. We'll have a final decision another day, okay?" I looked over to Sam, who was unusually quiet for a while now. She looked horribly tired. Taken aback, I went over and patted her back softly. Without any speaking, she jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom door. I wasn't surprised. This had been happening for days on end now, which was basically one of the symptoms of pregnancy. She had just gone only fifteen minutes before, but pregnancy just does things to you, I guess. Sighing, I collected our list and stowed it in my briefcase once more.

Sometimes, I wonder if my obsession with names is weird or not, but, because of today's circumstances, I can definitely say it's weird. But, who says weird isn't a good thing?

**Yay! Another chapter done! What with iLMM (wasn't that a GREAT episode!) and next week being the last week of vacation, I've been SOO busy. This was a fun chapter to write since I actually DO have an obsession with names, haha. But I like common and unusual names. Variety is a good thing, right? **

**Thank you to Our Generation for the wonderful name suggestions! I loved them! XD **

**This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, considering that I love names a ton and I was really excited to see what Freddie and Sam would pick. **

**iLMM…OMG I LOVED that episode! It was SOOO good, and now I can't wait for iDS&F. Wow, I'll stop acting really weird now, LOL**

**So, feel free to review, leave criticism, or ask me questions! Thanks, and happy reading!**


	6. A Hidden Message

The Kid with the Scar – Chapter 6

A Hidden Message

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All the copyrights associated with iCarly belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. I am not gaining any profit from writing this story.**

"Hey, Freddie, can you give us some help over here?"

"Wait, Benson, my computer isn't reading your file!"

"Freddie Benson, why isn't this working?"

I gasped as I ran over to one person and the next, plugging in the correct cords, handing fresh papers, and typing in codes to different programs. I wasn't in the mood today for doing anything; I'd had a rough morning. I barely had breakfast, due to Sam's whining and groaning about all different pains that I was half-listening to. I had no sleep at all last night also due to Sam insisting on watching some romantic-comedy movie about God knows what. And, now, I barely had time to give myself some air. It's been pretty rough around the office, with Mr. Bonner firing off two people down in the photography section to make room for more computer crew. If you ask me, though, we have enough of them already.

The new guy, Scott Johnson, was a bit of a downer. He hadn't talked all day and just sat there, twiddling the computer cord, getting drunk. Rolling my eyes, I swept over to him and snatched the bottle. He looked up with startling brown eyes and slapped me across the face, deliberately making me drop the beer. It cracked open and leaked onto all my documents that I had for Mr. Bonner, most being for the new laptop. I had figured out how to make it for a cheap price that night during the movie and was jotting down every detail of it on notebook paper. Now, all of my hard work lay on the wooden floor, drenched in dirty alcohol. I clenched my jaw and slammed the camera I was holding down on the man's desk. I raised my hands in exasperation and blew up.

"What was that for? You know you're cleaning this up! And, when you're done, you're gonna pay for the damage you did to our discovery papers! Got that?" I had leaned in close to his face and, on the last two words, splattered drops of beer all over his face and neck. After a few awkward moments of staring, he rose to his feet. He was exactly my height, making for an even match, with dirty blonde hair that had streaks of black in it. I couldn't stand him.

Without my noticing he was there, Mr. Bonner's booming voice radiated across the room to where we were standing. "Benson! What are you doing, boy?"

I smiled smugly at Scott and called to him clearly: "Our new employee just made me drop beer all over our papers. For the new laptop, may I add." Feeling a rush of satisfaction, I allowed myself a little chuckle and politely waited for the boss's response. What I got, though, was not my expectation.

"You clean it up yourself, Benson! Must you always cause trouble? Hurry up, now! You have work to do! Come now, Mr. Johnson, you can work here for the meantime." I stood there in utter shock. My mouth open and my eyes glazed over, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Scott Johnson brushed past me with his heavy suit and nodded towards Mr. Bonner. I just couldn't believe it. It was then that I noticed the whole room, jaws open, gazing up at me. Scarlett was, though, scribbling ferociously on her documents, obviously trying to make things less awkward. I clamped my mouth shut and, back straight, moved forward slowly. I dropped the dirty papers, reeking of alcohol and scowled.

"That son of a bitch…" I muttered to myself, grasping the filthy documents once more. Little did I know, though, Mr. Bonner was behind me.

"What was that, son?" I twirled around quickly and squeezed my eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. I had always been horrible at lying and now it was more crucial than ever. I stuttered as I tried to come up with an explanation.

"I…I…Nothing." I eventually settled on. Disappointed with myself, I stood waiting for a response. When all I got was two eyebrows raising, I gave up.

"Okay, fine, it isn't nothing. But, sir, why'd you put the blame on me? Didn't you know it was him?" As soon as the words had flown out of my mouth, I knew I had said something horribly wrong. Clenching my eyes shut, I waited for the blow. But, when I opened them once more, all I heard was a very soft, worried voice.

"Sometimes, Freddie, you have to deal with life. And there are times when you have to learn the hard way." With that, Mr. Bonner swept away, leaving. I got one last glance of his dark brown eyes before he left. They were filled with pure grief. Grief for something so utterly horrible, I couldn't even imagine. I could see his heart wrenching for something terrible enough to spring tears to my own eyes. What it was, I didn't know.

His last sentence to me was, I realized, filled with a hidden message I just didn't know.

After five more miserable hours at work and two more at home, I had somehow ended up in Spencer Shay's apartment building with Sam, Carly, Gibby, and Tijay. According to Spencer, his wedding with Veronica was booked for that summer and he wanted to be ready beforehand. Sam and I were reluctant to go, but we didn't have a choice as Carly had literally shoved us in her car and made us help. The three girls, Carly, Sam, and Veronica, were in charge of the guest list and us guys, Gibby, Spencer, and I, were in charge of organizing the themes and decorations. Tired from that day of work, I kept zoning out every few minutes.

"Freddie! Oh, Freddie, wake up!" Spencer screeched. He seemed extremely annoyed by my lack of attention and Gibby was starting to shoot me evil glares. I nodded and rested my head on my hand.

"So, I was thinking that we could have an outdoor party. Veronica wants it Hawaiian style. You know, her grandfather on her father's side is from Hawaii! Oh, there was this one time…" It was hard to keep paying attention. As Spencer went on and on about some amazing pool Veronica's grandfather, Tyler Groning, had, I went over the events of the day with Mr. Bonner and Scott. Twice again he had yelled at me for something that Johnson did purely on his own and screamed at me like a hawk. When I tried to tell Sam, she just told me that the chicken wings she was eating were delicious. I squinted at her through beady eyes and didn't talk to her for an hour. She can be so ignorant of people's feelings sometimes.

Excusing myself to go to the bathroom, I shut the door and dragged my back on the door, eyes shut. I had had such a rough day and now this. Looking at myself through the mirror, I wondered about that hidden message for the umpteenth time that day. What could it have meant? I had a horrible feeling that it had to do with me. Shaking my head, I told myself how absurd I was sounding. It was nothing. Just my mind playing tricks with me. It was then that I heard a knocking at the door. Getting myself focused again, I opened the door and saw Sam standing at the doorway, looking worried.

"Gibby told me you were in here. Are you okay?" She cocked her head to the side and stared at me with those beautiful, crystal blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile and nodded, waking up fully.

"Of course." I smiled widely and clutched her hand, walking out. She gave me a slight smirk, and then walked out, too, obviously confused as to why I was holding her hand. I didn't know myself. Maybe I just needed comfort and this was the way I was asking for it. Whatever it was, I loved it. Giving her a last kiss on the top of her head, I walked back to Gibby and Spencer, head held high. I wasn't going to let anything else ruin my life. Nothing at all.

**Wow, I was so busy this week! I went to the beach for three days, and then completely forgot about updating. Good thing I remembered or I would have been in deep trouble. **** I got my schedule this week for school which is a pretty good one, despite the fact that I have barely any classes with my friends. Urgh…**

**I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter. I think it's okay, but I might be being judgmental of myself. Oh, well.**

**So, again, feel free to review, leave criticism, or ask me a question. No flames please. Thanks and happy reading!**


	7. Tension

The Kid with the Scar – Chapter 7

Tension

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All the copyrights associated with iCarly belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. I am not gaining any profit from writing this story.**

"Come on, Sam! You don't have a choice. Just get in the car!" I flailed my arms all around, not looking very business-like, with a frustrated look upon my face. Sam was being as stubborn as you can be. I knew she was mad about having yet another appointment with Dr. Stocker, but it seemed like she was blaming it on me, which I didn't really appreciate at all. I was being as kind as I could be these past few weeks, giving her gentle words and being just a wonderful, loving husband. And it wasn't like I was having the best week of my life, either. Mr. Bonner went back to treating me fairly, though I could still see the resentment in his eyes. He was hurt, but I didn't think it was because of me. It was more like he was hurt by an outside force, something none of us can control. Besides that, though, he's still been giving that Scott Johnson better treatment than the rest of us. It doesn't seem to be bothering everyone else, but it was hard on me, since I am not used to being second-best. I glanced over at my wife and saw her eyes flare with stubbornness and frustration. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Be that way! I guess I'll just have to play that Galaxy Wars movie tonight that you _so_ hate," I said in a nonchalant voice. I sneaked a sideways glance at Sam when she looked about to burst into flames.

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid doctor's! Happy?" She angrily stomped to the door and thrust it open with a force so violent it shook out windows. I pretended like I didn't notice since I knew it was a call for attention and casually picked my sodden suitcase that Sam had accidentally dumped water off when I came home from work. Brushing past Sam, I opened the car door for her and gave her a slight smirk.

"Well, Sam, I can't really say I'm too happy. My week's been pretty rough, you know." I set my mouth into a firm line, hoping she'd get the message. The fire in her blue eyes slowly went out and were replaced by a cool breeze. She gave me a slight nod and went in through the door I opened for her.

After getting stuck in rush hour for an hour and a half, Sam blurted out something I didn't think she would. "Look, Freddie, I'm sorry. Yeah, yeah, I was rude, but times are rough, you know? I really am sorry and I hope you can find it in you to just forgive me. I really am sorry." She said all this very fast, like pressing the "Fast Forward" button on a TV screen, except her voice wasn't high. She gazed through my eyes for a couple of seconds before shying away and I can just imagine what it would look like to an outsider. Light, bright, crystal blue eyes with the power to scorch out every bit of evil and horror in the world boring into the eyes the shade of a deep, dark, chocolate brown. It brings with it the kind of feeling you get on a hot summer day, the feeling that everything will turn out alright, sitting in your comfy little chair with your cherry Popsicle in your hand. Two eyes of that kind of intensity, one sharp and one kind, really brings on something special. I really wonder what kind of eyes our child will inherit from _that._

"Sam, it's fine. Really. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." My words came out all choppy, like an Italian chef cutting up tomatoes with his big butcher's knife and then letting them steam over water. I blushed bright red and chuckled. No matter how I said it, though, I truly was fine with it. Sam is Sam. She shouldn't have to give an apology for something that she was born with. I glanced over and saw Sam was still quiet, her head hung down. I decided I needed a joke and fast.

"Hey, Sam, you do realize that I'm not really gonna play that movie, right?" I elbowed her lightly. "I was joking!" I leaned in to give her a big squeeze, but she pushed me away. I turned, shocked. _No need to be so rude,_ I thought.

"I _know_, okay? I'm not a retard. I may not be a genius scientist like _you_, but I'm _not_ stupid. Got it?" With that, she whipped her head towards her window so fast I was frightened of the possibility of whiplash. I narrowed my eyes, angry. How dare she be so stubborn and rude? I am so nice to her in her time of need when I myself am having a bad week and she has the nerve to do this? I drove on, still fuming. Sometimes, I still think I hate her.

"Samantha Benson!" The nurse calls. Sam and I get up, at a slight distance from one another, and follow the curly-haired nurse to a room in the back. "The doctor will be with you shortly." Sam and I stood in utter silence and awkwardness. It was like the kind of feeling you'd get being in the same room as your ex. No need to explain that it's _not_ a picnic.

"Hello, all!" The doctor boomed. I didn't realize him coming in. "Well, Sam, you have now entered your second month of pregnancy. Congrats!" I wasn't really sure if this was something to be happy about or not, and I don't think Sam did, either. "You should probably think about contacting an obstetrician. He or she will keep your baby under maximum care." We both nodded at this. He then asked Sam questions about how she was feeling, especially about her morning sickness and the frequent urination. Thankfully, it was nothing serious and we were both relieved. He also said that next week we would be able to see the baby under an ultrasound. I gotta admit, even I got excited at this.

Half an hour later, Sam and I said our goodbyes and were out the door. There was no traffic that night and we drove in complete and utter silence. My eyes were set on the road and Sam seemed ashamed. I decided to approach.

"You really need to lay off. I get you're feeling down, but I'm under lots of stress, too. So, please, give me a break, okay?" Sam nodded timidly. I sighed. I guess that would have to do. Really, though, sometimes I feel like I'm living with boulders of my back. I love Sam and all, but her constant I-Am-Pregnant-So-Give-Me-Slack attitude has gotten old. Hopefully, once the baby is born, this'll all get better.

I realize now that I must have been kidding myself thinking that.

**First off, I'm so TERRIBLY sorry I forgot to update last week. I started school then and I was SOO busy and I just forgot! Please forgive me! I feel really terrible and I hope it'll never happen again. **** I feel so bad I'm gonna update another chapter this weekend. **

**So, I pretty much hate school at the moment, haha. It's sooooo boring! Ah, well, I guess I have to make the best of it, right?**

**So, feel free to review, leave criticism, or ask me a question. No flames please. Thanks and happy reading!**


End file.
